The present invention relates to methods of weaving and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating textile products using banana and/or raffia fiber as the weft.
Weaving is a method of textile production in which two distinct sets of thread are interlaced at right angles to form a fabric or cloth. The longitudinal threads are called the warp and the lateral threads are the weft. Cloth is usually woven on a loom, a device that holds the warp threads in place while weft threads are woven through them. The method in which these threads are inter woven affects the characteristics of the resulting textile product. So does the material used for either the weft or the warp.
Today plastics are used as the weft. Plastic products, unfortunately, are a problem for the environment, and are manufactured with machines that can be dangerous.
As can be seen, there is a need for a novel textile product embodying a method of fabrication using banana and/or raffia fiber as the weft.